Scootatoo makes a video out of Erika and gets grounded
Transcript * (September 18, 2017) * (Erika is seen crying near her computer) * (Zara comes into her room) * Zara: Erika, what's wrong? * Erika: Someone made a grounded video out of me! * Zara: Let me see. * (in the video) * Diesel: Erika, you are grounded forever! * Erika: But, Dad, I didn't do anything! * Diesel: That's right! You are grounded for nothing! Go to your room right now! * (Erika is seen crying when she is running to her room) * Zara: Why would someone do this? Who made this video? * Zara: Wait a minute, it was Scootatoo who made this video! I am going to call her dad right now! * (meanwhile with Scootatoo) * Scootatoo: Yes! I finally made a video out of Erika. * Alan: Scootatoo,I got a phone call from Zara saying that you made a video out of Erika! Did you? You better tell me the truth! * Scootatoo: Actually, yes. * Alan: Why would you do this Scootatoo? That's it! You are grounded for ultra infinity! Now I am going to call in the visitors. * (30 minutes later) * Alan: Scootatoo,you have some visitors to see you. * Nathandesignerboy7: I am Nathandesignerboy7, you should know better than to make a video out of Erika. That is bullying. * Abbykat1286: I am Abbykat1286, you computor will be taken away from you for your grounding time. * Louielouie95: I am louielouie95. All of your stuff made by Dreamworks, Blue sky, or Mondo media will either be demolished. * Davidtheanimationguy: I am Davidtheanimationguy. You will lose your memories captured by Dreamworks,Blue sky, or Mondo media. * Eric: I am Eric, and I am ashamed of your behavior. *Sarah West: I am Sarah West! You have gotten far worse with your behavior since you started school again in September! *Ivory West: I am Ivory West. You will become a Sanrio fan forever! *Mrs. Shaw: I'm Mrs. Shaw. You're going to have permanent detention for bullying Erika! *Mr. Dike: And I'm Mr. Dike. When are you going to stop getting very bad grades all year?! * Abbykat1286: This will teach you a strong, strict lesson: You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life. And there will be no computer, no YouTube, no Facebook, no Twitter, no Google plus, no Dreamworks, Blue sky, or Mondo media movies or shows, and furthermore! * Scootatoo: No no no no no no no no no no! I hate all of those foods you mentioned! * Abbykat1286: Too bad! These are the only things you can eat from now on. * Louielouie95: You will watch FUNimation and Viz Media shows and movies * Eric: And you will also watch Disney movies along with Shimajirō: A World of Wow * Nathandesignerboy7: And games like Wangan Midnight, Tokyo Xtreme Racers, Watch Dogs, Grand Theft Auto, Sleeping Dogs, Tekken, Street Fighter, Virtua Fighter, Call of Duty, Medal of Honor, Battlefield, Ghost Recon, Rainbow Six, The Crew, Mafia, Mafia 2, Mafia 3, Just Cause, The Division, Naruto games, Inuyasha games, One Piece games, Attack on Titan for Xbox One, Kirby, Metroid, Mario, Pokémon, The Legend of Zelda and Dragon Ball Z games! * Alan: I agree with all of them! Now start doing those things you hate or you'll be grounded even more! Category:Scootatoo gets grounded series Category:2017 videos